Un sentiment inconnu
by Kalynn33
Summary: Sasuke découvre un sentiment, ou même plusieurs.


Je marche comme tout les soirs quand il fait nuit, dans Konoha. Pas un chat dans la rue. De toute façon, essayez de discuté avec un chat.

Je ne dors plus, je fais toujours ce rêve ou Naruto cris " Sasuke, on va tous crevé ! ". Franchement, je me marre à chaque fois que je me réveille.

Sa, c'est sûr qu'un jour on va tous mourir. Et puis, je voudrais bien savoir comment je vais finir moi. Mais je sais que je vais atterrir en enfer, vue

les ambitions que j'ai. Vouloir vengé la mort de ses parents en tuant son frère, ouais, je vais atterrir en enfer. Bah, sa me dérange pas plus que ça.

Et puis, j'en ai rien à faire. Je continue à erré dans Konoha, sur un chemin caillouteux. autour de moi quelques lumières des maisons sont allumées.

Les mères et pères raconte des histoires à leurs enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment. Moi, je me les racontes tout seul. J'ai personne pour m'en raconté.

Tien, j'en ai une qui me viens à l'instant :

Il était une fois, un ado du nom de Sasuke, souffrait énormément de la morts de ses parents,

il se racontait des histoire tout seul, il vivait dans la solitude. Il ne vivait que pour tué son

cher et tendre frère, qui, pas vraiment tendre, avait eu l'a superbe idée de supprimé les

membres de sa famille, sauf son petit frère donc Sasuke.

Ben voyons, c'est une histoire vraie.

Je suis toujours là, à marché, je sais même pas où je vais. Tiens, une personne est assise toute seule sur le trottoir.

Mais on dirait que c'est Sakura.

- Sakura ?

- Sasuke ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'allé te posé la même question.

- Ben ... je n'arrivait pas à dormir alors ...

- Alors t'as décidé de sortir prendre l'air.

- ...

- Ben t'as la réponse à ta question alors.

- ...

Sakura c'est une membre de mon équipe. L'équipe 7 composé de : Naruto, Sakura, moi et Kakashi, le maître.

Et là, elle m'a l'air plutôt pensive. Et, en temps normal, elle m'aurait sauté dessus si je serait resté comme ça avec elle.

Elle serait en train de crié au monde qu'elle à passé une soirée avec Sasuke, mais même pas. Aucune réaction depuis que

je suis arrivé, elle a vraiment un problème.

- ça va Sakura ?

- Oui... très bien et toi ?

- Bof, comme d'habitude quoi.

- C'est étrange, d'habitude tu m'ignore et la, ben tu vien carément me voir.

- C'est étrange, d'habitude tu me colle et la, ben tu dis rien du tout.

- Tout est étrange alors.

- On peut dire sa comme ça.

- Sasuke ...

- Hm ?

- T'as déjà était vraiment amoureux ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben, j'ai rencontré quelquin et ... enfin tu trouves surement ... enfin ...

- T'as trouvé mieux que moi ?

- Non, il n'y à pas mieux, je te rassures ! Mais ... en faite ...

- Si ?

- ...

- Tu sais, je pourrais pas t'aidé je suis nul dans le domaine de l'amour, je m'en contre-fou ...

- Je sais, mais le faite de te l'avoir dis, ben je sais pas, je me sens mieux.

- Ravis pour toi.

Et bah, je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé de ma vie avec une seule personne. Impressionnant.

Faut dire que la, c'est trop étrange ce qui lui arrive. Je trouve ça trop compliqué.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De toujours être derrière toi.

- Saku...

- Non mais c'est vrai ! J'étais toujours là, à t'enmerdé ! L'amour rend aveugle ...

- Non, tu n'étais pas amoureuse.

- Ah?

En faite, je suis fort.

- C'est pas l'amour qui rend aveugle, mais la beauté, non sans me venté, t'es vraiment amoureuse de quelquin d'autre,

et la tu t'aperçois que t'as été un peut trop derrière moi.

- T'as raison ...

N'empèche, je suis curieux de savoir de qui elle est tombé follement amoureuse.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses Sasuke.

- Hm ?

- T'es content, je serais plus dans baskets.

- Non pas du tout, et tu sais quoi, je suis heureux pour toi. Moi, j'ai jamais connus ce sentiment, alors profite-en bien.

Parce que quand je serais en enfer, je pense pas que j'aurais droit à ça.

- Ah..

Je crois que avec cette conversation, les problèmes de l'équipe seront alléger.

- Sasuke, merci.

- Pourquoi?

- D'avoir accepté de parlé avec moi ...

- Mais tu sais, parfois je peut être gentil !

Faux, je suis méchant.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, je crois que je vais allé me couché, le sommeil m'a rattrapé.

- Moi aussi.

- A demain, bonne nuit.

- Merci, toi aussi.

J'ai voulu dire moi aussi pour mentir, mais j'ai vraiment sommeil.

Pourquoi je lui mens ? Sa sert plus à rien maintenant. Bon je retourne dans ma maison vide.

5 minutes plus tard me voilà arrivé. J'enfile un pyjama et je file au lit.

3h00 ! j'ai vraiment passé 3 heures à discuté avec elle ? On a dis a peine 3 phrases ! Le temps m'a rattrapé aussi ...

Et je m'endort en rêvant que j'étais amoureux de .... NARUTO ?!

- Mais ça va pas la tête !

Je tourne la tête pour regardé mon réveil : 6h59.

Je me remet sous la couette, que déjà le réveil me hurle que je doit me réveillé.

" Bonjour auditeurs ! il est 7h, l'heure de ce levé ! allé debout ! voici la météo ... "

Je le balance contre le mur. Un truc que j'ai jamais pensé à faire.

J'ai vraiment fait un rêve étrange cette nuit ...Bon, je vois pas pourquoi je me prendrais la tête avec ça.

Je prend ma douche, j'enfile mes affaires, et je décolle vers le rendez-vous pour l'entrainement.

A peine arrivé, réfléxion de Naruto :

- Wouuah, vous en faites une tête tout les deux ! Vous avez fais la fête sans moi ?

- Heu ... non pas vraiment.

- Sasuke, tu pourrais répondre ?

- Rien, on à discuté c'est tout.

Ha ha ha, la tête qu'il fais.

- Discuté ? Mais de quoi ?

- Naruto, je suis désolée mais sa ne te regardes pas.

- D'accord. De toute façon, je croyait que entre amis on se disais tout ...

Il me fais de la peine. Je me retourne pour voir la tête qu'il fais, il s'est arrêté et regarde le sol.

Naruto est comme moi, seul sans famille.

- Allé, vient Naruto.

- C'est moi que t'as appelé, Sasuke ?

- Mais oui.

- Tien, tu sais pas de quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit !

- Non.

- Attend tu va rigolé.

- Dis.

- J'étais amoureux de toi !

HEIN?!

- T'es sérieux ?

- Heu... oui pourquoi ce soudain intéret pour mon rêve ? ...

- Oh, rien.

- ...

- Et alors t'as aimé ça ?

- En faite, c'était plutôt rigolo parce que c'était toi qui été venus me le dire !

Exactement comme dans mon rêve.

- On était sur un pont, non ?

- COMMENT TU SAIS SA?

- J'ai fais le même rêve que toi.

- HAHA ben alors, t'as survécu.

- Imbécile.

Ouais. Faut dire même que sa ma soulagé j'ai vraiment ressenti l'amour. Pour la première fois. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être.

- Salut les enfants !

- Kakashi ...

- Désolé j'a...

- Excuse bidon.

On commence l'entrainement.

Concentré son chakra dans les pieds pour monté à l'arbre. Vraiment trop facile, j'y suis déjà.

Je regarde ceux qui sont encore en bas : Kakashi et Naruto. Il a du mal a ce concentré celui la. Mais sa m'amuse.

- Concentre toi un peut Naruto !

- Si tu me parles, je vais jamais y arrivé Sasuke ! En plus t'es pas du genre à me parlé comme ça.

Je saute de mon arbre pour me mettre face a lui et me plongé dans ces yeux.

- Je t'aide c'est tout.

Il me fixe et il me répond pas. Mais il dort debout ou quoi ?

- Je... merci ...

Et je retourne sur mon arbre. Franchement, il est bizard la. Aprés l'entrainement, je rentre chez heures suivant, j'y suis.

Hm... je suis crevé. je vais dormir. Je m'étale sur mon lit et m'endort habillé. Quand je me réveille,

il est 22h. j'ai dormis longtemps, cette nuit je suis pas pret de dormir. J'irais me baladé comme tout les soirs.

J'ai faim. Je vais mangé un bol de nouille au mini resto.A peine arrivé,ça m'étonne pas. Naruto est là.

- Bonsoir, un bol de nouilles s'il vous plait.

- Tiens, Sasuke.

- ...

Je mange mon bol de nouille et je m'en vais.

- Bye Naruto.

- ...

Ambiance bizard. 23h03, c'est l'heure de erré dans les rues.

Toujours pas un chat. Par contre, Sakura est encore là. Je passe derrière elle, elle se retourne et me tend un paquet de chips.

- T'en veut ?

Bah, je vais pas refusé.

- Merci.

- Faut que je te parles, Sasuke.

- Hm ?

- A propos de Naruto.

Hein ?

- C'est lui que t'aime alors ?

- Mais non Baka !

Ouf.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de me demandé pourquoi t'étais gentil avec lui. Il t'as trouvé bizard.

- Ah...

Je me souviens pas avoir été gentil avec lui ...

- Et alors ? ...

- Ben, je te pose la même question : pourquoi tu étais gentil avec lui ?

- A vrai dire, je sais pas.

- ...

- ...

- Mais si ce n'est pas Naruto ... qui est l'heureux élu ?

- ...

- ...

- Gaara.

GA NIEU HEIN?

- Ah ...

- Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis 1 moi environ.

- Il le sais ?

- Non.

Gaara. Intéréssant.

- Sasuke.

- Hm?

- Naruto, il est vraiment pas lui même depuis quelques temps.

- Comme toi et moi.

- Oui, mais nous on a nos raisons, alors que lui on sait rien du tout, enfin presque.

- Hm ...

- Je crois que ça avoir avec toi ...

- ...

- ...

- C'est a dire ?

- Il est venus me voir chez moi, après l'entrainement.

- Et ?

- Et il m'a dis qu'il était ... heureux.

- étrange.

- ...

- Moi aussi, depuis quelques temps je suis heureux quand je vous retrouve.

Un peut trop à mon goût dailleur.

- Sasuke.

- Hm ?

- Il me la dis.

- De quoi ?

- Il ...

- ...

- Il t'aime ... pas en amitier ... enfin ...

Naa... non, pas possible. Je suis heu... hein ? pourquoi je réagis plus la ?

je contrôle plus mes émotions !

- Sasuke ? ca va ?? t'as l'air secoué !

Mon coeur bat plus vite que d'hab...

- Dis Sakura...

- Oui ?

- Quand tu penses a Gaara, ton coeur bat beaucoup plus vite ?

- Oui ... c'est ça.

Je suis ... HAAA ! JE SUIS AMOUREUX !

- En faite, c'est un sentiment plutot amusant.

- Hein ?

- Le coeur qui bat plus vite, l'image de l'autre qui te reviens toute les 2 minutes, et l'émotion incontrôlé.

- Sasuke ?

- Il fallait bien que sa m'arrive un jour ...

D'accord, ok, génial. Mais je rêve ou elle pleure ...

- Sakura ?

- ...

- Hey, ca va ?

- Il me manque, Sasuke. Toi au moin, avec Naruto c'est réciproque alors que là, c'est différent ...

D'accord, c'est aussi compliqué que ça.

- Ecoute, il va revenir, dans deux jour il y a la grande course de Todoroki, d'après Kakashi ils seront là.

- Non ! c'est vrai ?!

- Oui, j'en suis même sûr.

Elle a l'air de meilleure humeur tout d'un coup.

- Sakura, promet moi une chose.

- Hm ?

- Dis lui.

- De quoi a qui ?

- A Gaara que tu l'aime.

- Ok ...

- Bon je vais dormir. A demain.

Je lui pose un bisou sur le crâne avant de m'en allé. Mais deux minutes aprés j'entend des pas derriére moi.

Et quelque chose qui m'attrape par derriére.

- Merci Sasuke, t'es génial ...

Sakura.

- Pas de quoi.

Elle me lâche et me regarde partir. Vraiment vraiment, étrange.

Arrivé enfin chez moi, j'enfile un pyjama et me couche.

3h32 je dort toujours pas. Impossible de me l'enlevé de la tête. Vraiment, l'amour rend fou.

Finalement je m'endort. En me réveillant, il était la posé devant moi avec ses yeux océan a me regardé.

En me re réveillant, il n'était pas là.

- Dommage.

Je passe sous la douche, enfile mes vétements, et marche pour allé au lieu habituel.

Chose inhabituel, Sakura marche à côté de moi. Je sais pas si sa fait longtemps quelle est là,

mais je ne l'avais pas vue.

- Heu... t'es là depuis longtemps ?

- 5 minutes a peut prés, tu ne répondait pas quand je parlais.

- Ah ?

Nié ?

- A quoi tu pens... ah non, je sais.

- ...

On continue a marché quand enfin on arrive.

Kakashi va halluciné, Sakura et moi on traine ensemble, Naruto qui s'écarte de nous ...

En parlant de Naruto, le voilà.

- ...

- ...

- ...

Ambiance morte.

- Attendez j'ai oublié quelque chose chez moi ! Je reviens !

- Attend Naruto ! t'as fais tombé s..

Un morceau de papier avec écrit : Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il se retourne et me regarde tout rouge en voyant que j'ai lue le papier.

Alors je m'approche de lui, je sort un stylo de ma poche et écrit sur le papier : " moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi" et lui rend.

Il l'attrape le lis et me sort un grand sourir avant de partir en courant et en hurlant qu'il m'aime. J'adore ça.

- Bien joué Sasuke.

Sakura pleure.

- Salut les enfants ! heu ca va ?

- Tien, Kakashi.

- Ou est Naruto ?

Rien qu'a ce prénom prononcé je frissone, hallucinant.

- Il reviens.

5 minutes après, le revoilà.

- Désolé ! J'ai pas mangé ce matin !

Et la comme dans mon rêve il se plante devant moi et me regarde.

J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de le kidnappé et de le gardé pour moi tout seul … Je savais pas que l'amour était aussi délirant !!

- Sasuke, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

J'ai du répondre, Naruto a l'air déçu que j'ai détourné le regard pour répondre à Kakashi.

Alors pour lui remonté le morale je lui chuchote:

- Plus tard.

Mais, il ne va pas résisté longtemps. L'entrainement commence, on doit trouvé je ne sais quoi dans la forêt.

Il sert à rien cet exercice ! Mais c'est arrangeant, quelque part. On est tout les trois séparé.

- Sasuke ?

- Naruto !

- Ah enfin je t'ai trouvé !

J'ai même pas pu répondre que je suis plaqué contre le mur emprisonné.

- Depuis quand ?

- Hier soir.

Je sais de quoi il parle.

Alors il m'attrape violament et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Violament tendre !

- Ouais.

Alors il recommence. Et la, Sakura arrive d'on ne sait où.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous amusé ...

- Sakura.

- ...

- Demain, il sera là.

Elle me sourit mais, elle en ai pas convaincu. A la fin de l'entrainement,

je propose a Naruto de venir voir un peut chez moi mais, il avait un mal de ventre pas possible.

Donc je rentre chez moi, seul mais heureux. Je me fais a mangé, m'écroule sur le canapé et m'endort sans rêve.

Au matin, je me réveille content de savoir que c'est repos aujourd'hui. Mais, je vais emmené Sakura au pays du Thé

pour voir la course, il sera là. Je prend ma douche, mange un bout et me rend chez Naruto et Sakura.

Devant la porte a Naruto.

- Juliette ?

- Deux minutes Roméo j'arrive !

Il défonce la porte me sourit et m'embrasse.

- Et bah ...

- On va cherché Sakura !

- Go.

Devant la porte de Sakura.

Sakura ! On est là

Oui !

J'ai envie de plongé dans les yeux de mon blond. Oula, faut que je garde le contrôle de mes pensés.

Sakura enfin sortie de chez elle, se met a courir, et nous on reste planté à la regardé un peut choqué.

Sasuke ? Naruto ?

15,0456 secondes après, on réagis enfin et on l'a suit. Quand je sens une main qui cherche la mienne et qui la trouve. La main de Naruto logique. Arrivé au pays du thé le lendemain ( J'avance le récit )

on se retrouve au départ de la course. Je regardais Sakura qui cherché quelquin des yeux. J'avais beau le cherché moi aussi, Gaara n'était pas là. Naruto était collé à moi et se demandait surement pourquoi je la fixait. Tiens, sa tête est tourné et elle ne bouge plus. Je ragarde un peut plus loin au millieu de la foulé et aperçois Gaara. Maintenant c 'est moi qu'elle fixe. Je crois qu'elle essaye de me dire qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Naruto va cherché de quoi boire s'il te plait.

Voilà, j'ai réussi a faire éloigné Naruto.

Tu...

- Oui je l'ai vue et j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire.

Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

A ce moment même Garra s'approche de nous et nous fais signe de la main.

Mais c'est quoi la blague? Il cris bonjour Sasuke et il n'a pas vue Sakura?

C'est limite si elle pleure pas !

Salut Sakura, désolé je ne t'avais pas vue …

Bonjour Gaara...

Salut Ga', dis, je peut te parlé en privé ?

Ouais.

Sakura avait déjà compris et me remerci avec un regard. Ouais, on parle avec nos regard, pratique.

J'ai remarqué votre petit jeu Sasuke.

Ha ?

Grillé.

Elle avait l'air de te remercier.

Merde.

Heu.. et bien oui.

Elle me hais tant que ça ?

Non Baka.

Non c'est plutot le contraire.

Comment ?

Contraire, tu veut un dico?

Non, merci.

C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de te voir en privé.

C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

Il s'en va comme ça! Sans rien dire! Il marche vers Sakura mais je reste dans mon coin a les observé. Il lui a dis quelque chose, et là elle pleure. Si il lui fait du mal je vous jure que je le détruit. Revoila Naruto.

Il se passe quoi la bas.

Chut, regarde.

J'ai peur que Gaara ne soit pas d'accord avec les sentiments de Sakura. Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Bah, c'est qu'un simple geste pour la consolé. Un moment d'inatention, je regarde un enfant et ses parents qui avaient l'air de de s'amuser pourquoi je tremble? Ha je tremble pas c'est Naruto qui me secoue !

Je rêve ou Sakura est dans les bras de Gaara?

Ouais. Mais t'inquiétes, ils sont juste am...

La,je retire ce que j'viens de dire. Je pense pas qu'entre amis, on s'embrasse. La Sakura que je vois la est bien différente de celle qui me collé toute la journée. Non, elle est devenue comme moi, pétillante. Ouais, j'exagére. Elle reviens.

Sasuke …

Et voilà, elle pleure et me saute dans les bras. Elle m'étrangle.

Tu m'étrangles, Sakura.

Désolé !

Sasuke ! Tu me trompes déjà ?

Je met une tape sur la tête à Naruto pour lui faire comprendre que jamais je ne ferait cette connerie, et bouquet final je l'embrasse.


End file.
